


When Niall Gets Drunk

by Gregariousowl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregariousowl/pseuds/Gregariousowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets drunk and wants to have Harry's babies.</p><p>Harry's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Niall Gets Drunk

When you get drunk, you’re true feelings are exposed, right? You blurted out the truth and act upon actions without any rational though, yeah?

Well, I hope to God so because if that’s correct, then tonight we shall find out which one of us Niall has a crush on. That’s right, Niall is gay. We found out a few weeks back when Niall had left a green journal out on his bedroom dresser. Louis found it and attempted to read it only to have Niall walk back in on him. Niall blew up and yelled at us all, saying how he didn't have any privacy in this house.

Later Louis blabbed to us that Niall had a secret gay crush on his best friend, but he didn't know which one. My guess is that it’s probably Josh, Liam, and Zayn.

Those are my best bets.

Now all we have to do is to wait for Niall to get pissed and then we’ll have him blab everything to us.

~~~

“MY LEG!” The fish on Spongebob Squarepants screamed at the very moment Niall stumbled into the house. Everyone in the room turned towards him.

“HEY GUYS! I’M NIALL FUCKING HORAN AND I’M IRISH.” Niall screamed, once he spotted us.

Josh laughed, “Okay, Niall.”

“How do you know my name?! Creeper!” Niall shouted.

“Hey, Nialler! Lower your voice!” Liam scolded.

“Liam? Be careful! There’s a creeper on the loose!” Niall whispered relatively loudly.

I laughed, drawing his attention to me. Niall’s eyes widened and his lips curled into a grin. Before I got the time to question his new expression, Niall flung himself at me.

“Hazza, baby! How are ya?” Niall drawled, squinting at me with unfocused eyes.

“Baby?”

“You’re pregnant? Aww! Is it Louis’?”

I blushed and glanced at Louis who was also red in the face, “Harry and I aren't screwing!”

“And I'm not pregnant!” I added.

“Good, I should be the one getting you pregnant.” Niall giggled, making himself comfy on my lap.

“I can’t get pregnant, Niall! I'm a guy- wait, pardon me?” I looked at Josh, Zayn, Liam, and Louis who all had a bewildered expression.

Zayn was the first to speak up, “I think Niall wants you to have his baby.”

Liam nodded, “Well, we've found out who Niall has a crush on. Harry!”

Niall’s head snapped in Liam’s direction, “Shhh, that’s a secret! I don’t want the boys to know!”

Holy tacos, Niall likes me. I don’t even know how to respond to that. I mean, he’s an attractive lad, I’ll admit that. He’s got these pretty blue eyes with golden irises. And he’s surprisingly muscular. His blonde hair isn't too bad either. It’s actually really soft—

“So what do you say?” Niall slurred, poking my cheek.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at him, “What?”

“Wanna have my baby?”

My eyes widened and I looked at the boys for help. All I got was shrugs and snickers in return.

“Er, Niall… I don’t think that’s possib-” I was cut off by Niall pressing his lips against mine and threw his arms around my neck.

It was a sloppy kiss, full of lust. Too shock to do anything, I just let it happen. Niall, being persistent, nipped at my lips. I gasped, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. His tongue explored every possible part of my mouth. Not one part of my mouth was left without Niall’s taste. As much as I wanted to pull away, my body had other plans in mind.

My arms found their way around his small waist. I was slowly losing breath, and I could tell Niall was because his grasp on my neck was loosening. The boys were wolf whistling in the background, making me flip them off. That’s when Niall pulled away.

His pupils were blown with lust and he wore a smirk, “Can we make babies now?”

I glanced at the boys then nodded, “Yeah, sure. Let’s go.”


End file.
